RQG 114 - Snakes and Ladders
Summary Synopsis Quotes * Alex: Hamid, you hear a whispered voice in your ear. * Saira: Hamid, it’s Saira. Someone’s taken Ishaq from the house. If you know anything you need to let us know as quick as you can. * Hamid: What! Oh! What! What! Oh my god! I don’t know anything. Um, send more information, I’ll come and check as soon as I can. Guys, guys, guys, I just got a sending from Saira. Someone’s kidnapped one of the twins! -- * Saira: We think they teleported, we don’t have any more info, I was hoping you might have something. * Hamid: I’ll see if I can do anything. So, I think they might have teleported away but I still probably need to go back to Cairo and see what happened. -- * Hamid: Einstein! * Einstein: Oh, hello, oh that is so weird! I was just going to call you. Oh, that’s so strange. Is Azu there? * Hamid: Yes, why were you gonna call us Professor? * Einstein: Really weird thing, put me on to Azu * Hamid: Um, could I ask you a quick favor first? * Einstein: No. * Hamid: Please, it’s really important. * Einstein: This is more important. * Hamid: My family, my little brother’s been kidnapped. * Einstein: Oh, that’s weird, I have the same message for Azu. -- * Einstein: Uh, so two things. One, your family is lovely, I really like your friends and family. * Azu: I know, they are, they’re the best people in the world. * Einstein: The other thing, one of them’s missing now. * Azu: What? * Einstein: I’m certain they were teleported, I’m just finding out where from now. * Azu: Which one? * Einstein: Yeah, um, it’s Emeka. They’ve been putting me up, really good person, super nice, gone now. Totally gonna find out where they’re from. Just thought I’d let you know. * Hamid: Can you tell us, yeah, tell us where they’ve teleported, probably the same person kidnapped my brother. * Einstein: Cool! Oh, yeah, yeah, about that, um, I’m sorry. I’m gonna go check this out now, okay bye! -- * Azu: Should...but, should we, should we go and get him if he knows how to? * Hamid: We can’t do anything unless he teleports us. * Azu: But...nooooooo. * Hamid: He’ll get back to us, he said he’d get back to us, he’s looking into it, he’ll be able to find out, he’ll find out where they teleported from, he’s like the best teleporter in the history of ever, * Azu: Okay, alright, it will be okay. I promise. * Hamid: It’s gonna be okay Azu! -- * Einstein: Would everybody stop shouting! Stop shouting! * Alex: You can clearly hear he’s now talking to people who aren’t you. * Einstein: Stop shout…, it's fine! Yes, she's there, she says hello, I don’t, would you, it’s fine, stop shouting! Why are you crying, I’m fixing the problem! Little girl, go tell the others, I’m fixing the prob, I need a book, need to, stop it okay, I’m closing, I’m closing the door. Oh my god! -- * Azu: He says go to the supervisor’s office and look in a mirror. * Grizzop: No. * Sasha: If they’ve done anything to Bi Ming Gussett, I’ll be angry, but like, he can look after himself. * Wellington Jr.: No he can’t Azu hears * Azu: He says, no he can’t. * Grizzop: Ah, so he’s listening. Hey, uh, mate…get shafted, I’m not talking to you. * Ben: I’m gonna go back to sabotaging the factory. -- * Alex: You see on the other side there are four figures that are bound and on their knees facing the mirror, with two cowled figures behind them. You can specifically see Bi Ming Gussett, you can see Ishaq, you can see an orc, they seem quite large for an orc, and you see a goblin there who looks slightly the worse for wear compared to the others. -- * Hamid: I don’t know who you are. I don’t care who you are. All I’m gonna tell you is that we are coming for you. And let me promise that every drop of pain and worry and fear you inflict on a single one of these people will be paid back ten times upon you, and the only thing, the only thing that is keeping you alive right now is that they are alive still. So I’m not gonna stop. You are not in control here. We are. And you will regret this SO MUCH. * Bryn: And I scream. I scream dragon fire into the mirror. Dice rolls and Mechanics Plot Notes Category:Season 3 Category:Episode